Strange Coincidence
by Magenta4ever
Summary: She was desperate and alone. He was caring for his sister's child. Was it an act of fate that brought them together or a strange coincidence? A Gwen/Luis romance. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Default Chapter

"It never should have happened like this. This isn't the way it was supposed to end." These were the words running through the mind of Gwen Hotchkiss. She stared out the window, the pane blurred by the relentless rain. Every so often lightening would flash and thunder would roar, as if scolding her. She certainly felt that she deserved it. "How freaking appropriate," she thought. "Perfect execution weather."  
"Oh! Gweny, it's back!" squealed the high-picthed voice of her mother, Rebecca.   
Gwen turned, disgusted. "Mother, you are, without a doubt--"  
Rebecca cut her off. "Shhh!" She turned up the radio.  
The news music played and the anchor woman spoke up. "Welcome back to WPAS news. We have just recieved word that Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane, covicted killer of her husband, Julian Crane, has been successfully executed. Mrs. Crane shot and killed her husband this past January."  
Rebecca squealed with delight. "Gwenny, the plan worked perfectly! Theresa confessed to the murder and now she's toast! Ethan is all yours!"  
Gwen was enraged and disgusted by her mother's behavior. She picked up a vase and heaved it past her mother's head. It crashed to the floor, shattering into a million pieces looking about as broken and unfixable, Gwen figured, as her mother's sanity and morals. "You sick bitch!" spat Gwen at her mother. "Theresa just died! Okay? A human being is dead because of you! How the hell can you live knowing that you caused the death of an innocent person? Theresa didn't deserve to die. Granted, she and I had irreconcilable differences, but that is no reason to take her life from her. She had a baby, mother! She was engaged. She had so much going for her! And Pilar! Imagine how that poor woman must feel! If she weren't such a good Christian this would drive her to suicide! You are a cold, heartless, soulless waste of flesh to be held no higher than the womanizing bastard you killed in the first place!"  
Rebecca was stunned. "Gwenyth," she paused, taking in everything Gwen had said. "Well, surely you're not suggesting that I... killed Julian."  
Thunder crashed and Gwen let out a low, almost maniacal laugh. "I certainly wouldn't put it past you, Rebecca!"  
Rebecca took offense to being called by her first name by her daughter. She attempted to scold her by standing up and making herself look like the adult. "Gwenyth Hotchkiss! I am your mother and I will not be spoken to in this manner!"  
Gwen continued laughing. Was this woman for real? "Well, tough cookie, Becs. You are a sick, sadistic piece of upscale trash! You deserved to be in that chair. You were the one that should have had all those painful volts go through your body, bursting you arteries open and liquefying your brains, well was little you have, anyway!"  
On an impulse, Rebecca reached over and slapped Gwen so hard, her head turned. Gwen clutched her cheek and looked at Rebecca with utmost hatred. "I hate you," she said, "and if there was a way I could prove to Chief Bennett that you are the real killer, I would do it in a flash. I'd want the whole world to know who you are and how many innocent lives you've destroyed."  
Rebecca would have spoken, but the door bell rang. There was something different about this ring. It seemed sad and lonely. Muriel, the made came down the stairs and answered it. "Mr. Winthrop, please come in," she said, upon seeing a soaked Ethan standing outside. He came in and Muriel took his coat. He looked around the foyer and into the living room. He saw Gwen looking back at him with those sea-colored eyes full of love and adoration.  
Gwen ran past Rebecca and into the arms of the man she loved. She wept into his chest. "Oh, Ethan, I'm so sorry. I never liked Theresa, it's true, but I never in a million years wanted this to happen to her. I would never want anything like this to happen to someone you love," she said. Her emotions and words were genuine and Rebecca turned her back. The honesty and goodness was making her sick. Ethan's embrace was a loose detatched, expected of a man that just lost the woman he loved most. Gwen looked up into his eyes and saw that they were filled with pain. She wanted so badly to take that pain from him, but she knew nothing would do that unless Theresa could somehow be returned to him. She took him by the arm and the him into the living room, he remained silent for the entire trip. She sat him down in an arm chair. "Can I get you something? Anything? Tea? Coffee? Brandy? Anything, Ethan, you name it and it's yours."  
"Oh, could you get me a Sherry, dear?" asked Rebecca.  
"Get it yourself!" Gwen shot back. Rebecca, as if afraid inched away and poured herself a drink which she downed in one gulp. Gwen turned back to Ethan. "Ethan, I want to make this as easy as possible for you. I hate to see you hurting like this."  
"Thank you, Gwen," he said at last, "but there's nothing really that can make this any easier for me. Theresa is dead and so is a part of my soul."   
Gwen hugged him once more and he pulled away slightly, but stayed within her hold. "I wish there was something I could do. Maybe you should take a vacation. You know. Maybe spend a few weeks in the mountains alone or... with a friend." She felt guilt ofr suggesting it immeidately after she said it.  
"Actually, Gwen, I had that planned, but a little bit different," he said. "Instead of a vacation, I've decided to leave Harmony permanently."  
She stared at him in shock. "Permanently? But, but Ethan...." She had nothing to say.  
"I can't stay here, Gwen. I have to get out. I just came to say goodbye." He stood and hugged her, placing a light kiss on her cheek. The spot where his lips once touched her was soon occupied by a descending tear. She watched helplessly as Ethan left.  
Rebecca came up behind her, hoping what she expected wasn't coming. Gwen turned to her mother. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She immediately turned and rushed for the door. Running out without a coat into the pelting rain and the flashing lightening. Rebecca just stood there and watched, taking another sip of her drink. She would let the fool run. As far as she was concerned, Gwen was no longer her daughter. 


	2. Angel

A reasonable distance from the Crane Mansion, in the heart of Harmony was a small house. This was the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, and it was here that the storm was felt with a larger force than anywhere else.  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald sat at the kitchen table. He turned the radio off, sat back and sighed. That was the end. His little sister was dead. A pain arose within him and the coffee he had just partaken of made him almost sick. We wanted to break down, but he had to stay strong. He had to remain tough for his brother Miguel, his mother Pilar and the baby. Theresa had left her baby girl in the care of Luis and from the moment he saw that little girl smile up at him from the bundle of blankets, he feel in love with her instantly. Her name was Angel Crane, a choice that was fitting because that little cherub had given Luis a new lease on life after his fiancé, Sheridan, had died.   
He suddenly heard the crying and whimpering of his little girl from the next room and he ran in to see what was the matter. He picked up the child and she was instantly pacified. He sang her a sweet song and she smiled up at this man she thought to be her father. Luis kissed Angel softly on the head and smiled. She was all he needed. With Angel, he would be set for life as far as happiness went. He could see their lives far into the future, she a vibrant young beauty and he a doddering old fool; a modern Jean Valjean and his precious Cosette was what they would be, he decided. "You're my beautiful little girl," he said to her. Her smiley slumber suggested that it was exactly what she wanted to be.  
The sound of footsteps suddenly awakened her, but she didn't cry. She was such a good baby. Luis carried her into the kitchen. There stood Miguel, his blank expression hiding the emotional wreck inside. At his side was his girlfriend, Charity, who looked upon him with utmost love and concern. She noticed a movement and saw that it was Luis. She read his gaze. With his eyes he asked, "Is he okay?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
Luis walked toward them. "Hey, Miguel," he said, softly and kindly.  
"It's not fair," said Miguel, softly at first. His anger grew. "It's not fair! She didn't do it! I know she didn't! Dammit!" It was the first time he had ever cursed in his entire life. The young boy banged angrily on the table.  
"Miguel, you'll scare the baby," said Charity, her words drawing his attention to Angel's presence.  
Miguel looked at Angel and then at Luis, his eyes begging permission to hold his niece. Luis handed Angel to him and she smile to be in her Uncle Miguel's arms. He held her close, clinging to the only remaining piece of his sister. "At least we'll always have you, Little-nose," he said, calling her by his nickname for her. He touched her button nose and her face scrunched as she smiled. Everybody seemed to love her. It more than seemed so, they did.  
Miguel looked at Luis. "Where's Mama?" Miguel asked.  
"She's sleeping," said Luis, softly. "I gave her a sedative and she's in her room." That explained the silence. If Pilar had been awake, all of New England would have heard her weeping.  
Angel started to fuss and Miguel handed her back to Luis. "Sounds like it's feeding time for this one," he said, going to get a bottle from the fridge.  
"Why not for all of us?" asked Charity, lovingly as usual. "Miguel, I swear you've lasted a full week on just nibbles here and there. I insist on cooking you something. It might help you to relax."  
Miguel began to speak, "Thanks, Charity, but— " he was cut off by Luis.  
"Damn," said Luis. "There's no formula. I'll have to run out and get some. Can you guys keep an eye on Angel for me while I'm out?"  
Charity took the baby. "We'll be just as gentle with her as you are," she said in baby-talk, more to Angel than Luis. "Auntie Charity loves you, yes she does." It was official, Angel concluded, that everyone loved her.  
Luis smiled, feeling he was leaving the baby in good hands. He put on his jacket and went out. He raced through the rain to his car and was relieved to be inside. He put the key in the ignition and turned it to be greeted by a stubborn refusal to start. He tried again and again. The car was dead. Of all the nights! Oh well. He decided he would walk it for Angel's sake. He got out and raced toward the store.  
He bought formula and was heading back home when he heard someone crying through the rain. He looked around and saw a figure, huddled under a tree. "Gwen?" he asked.  
Gwen Hotchkiss, shivering and sobbing, sat there with her knees pulled to her chest. "Don't touch me. No one loves me." She got up and ran. Luis followed her until she could go no further. She stood at the edge of the dock, looking down at the murky blackness and then up at the clouds as if asking God if this was what he wanted.  
"Gwen, no!" said Luis, in awe.  
"Go away, I want to die!" she screamed.  
"Gwen, don't do this to yourself. You have your whole life ahead of you," he said, trying to get through to her.  
She turned around. "I have nothing to live for! Ethan's gone!" She sobbed. "My life is over."  
"That's not true, Gwen, there are plenty of guys who are so much better and smarter than Ethan. There are guys that will care about you and never leave your side. Just think, if you die here and now, you'll never get to be with one of those guys." He looked at her sincerely and held out his hand for her to take it.  
She looked at him. No one had ever said those things to her before. No one had ever cared about her enough to stop her from making a huge mistake like suicide. She reached for his hand, but as she took a step nearer to him, the plank broke beneath her and she fell into the dark waters. 


	3. The Rescue

Luis' police officer instincts would not allow him to stand there or run away. Someone was in distress, not just anyone, someone he knew. He threw off his jacket and dove into the water, raising his head above the surface immediately after entry. "Gwen!" he called out. He looked around until her flailing arms and helpless splashes came into view. He swam full speed toward her and was soon at her side. He grabbed a hold of her and held her so that her face was above the water. She shivered and clung to him for dear life. "Just hold onto my neck and shoulders," he instructed her and put his back to her stomach. Without question, Gwen wrapped her arms around his shoulders as tight as her departing strength would allow. Luis swam quickly back toward the dock, but slow enough that Gwen could keep her grip.  
"Luis!" he heard her cry. "I'm slipping! I can't hold on!"  
"Don't panic!" he demanded. "We'll be on dry land soon enough."  
Apparently, the angry sea had other plans because a steady wind blew by at that moment and knocked Gwen off of Luis' back. He felt her arms leave him and he turned to see her sink into the darkness. Bubbles began to appear. He couldn't let her die! He wouldn't! He dove down faster than she was falling and was soon below her. He caught her in his arms and shot back up to the surface. They were now just feet away from the dock. He got there quickly and lifted her up onto the solid wood before clinging on beside her.  
"Gwen!" he called. "Gwen!" She didn't answer. She was pale and that scared him. He checked her pulse and felt it faint and growing fainter. She wasn't breathing. He had no choice but to perform CPR. He pumped her lungs four times. Nothing! He put his lips to hers and blew into her lung. She sputtered against his lips. He pulled away and help her sit up. She leaned her head over the side of the dock and vomited, the sea water leaving her lungs. Out of friendly support, he hugged her as she sobbed. She was frightened and her chest ached with every shiver. "Come on," he said. "I'll take you home."  
"No! I never want to go back to that Crane Mansion again," she said, her words catching in her throat several times.  
"Okay," he said. "Don't worry about it. You can come with me."  
"Where are we going?" she asked with a sniffle. She looked at him like a little girl, or a baby forest animal.  
"We'll go to my place," he said. "You'll be safe there. You can stay the night. Everything will be okay. I promise."  
"Okay," she said, as he helped her up. She stayed close to him as he helped her walk. Every step was painful, for she had twisted her ankle when the plank broke. She yelped as she put pressure on it.  
"What's the matter?" asked Luis.  
"I hurt my ankle," she whimpered.  
"Okay, don't worry," he said. He lifted her and had her hold the can of formula as he raced back to the house.  
Gwen was surprised by how calm she felt in Luis' arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. She somehow felt everything would be okay.  
  
They arrived at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house in no time at all. Luis had Gwen ring to doorbell because she was the only one with a free hand. Charity answered and before she could speak, she looked in awe at Gwen being carried by Luis. "Look out, coming through," he said.  
Charity moved aside, letting him carry Gwen inside. "Gwen, what a surprise," she offered. "I was just about to make dinner. The more the merrier, I guess." She offered a sweet smile.  
Luis carried Gwen to the kitchen where he found Miguel gently tickling Angel's little belly. She giggled in his arms. Gwen's heart was warmed by the sight of the baby and she became teary-eyed to see what Theresa was missing out on and to think that this precious little girl would never know her real mother.  
Miguel was surprised to see Gwen and asked, "What happened?"  
Luis sat Gwen gently in a chair. "It's a long story."  
"Too long," Gwen agreed. "But in a nutshell, Luis saved my life."  
"Way to go," said Miguel.  
Luis reentered the room with a big towel for Gwen. She took it and thanked him and began drying herself off. She smiled at him in gratitude. He smiled back.  
Charity came in. "Okay," she said, "who feels like what?"  
"Charity, sweetheart," began Miguel. "We really appreciate your trying to help, but I don't think any of us will be able to eat."  
Charity understood. "Okay. Can I interest anyone in coffee?"  
"I'm for that and I'm sure Gwen could use one," said Luis.  
"Me too," said Miguel, hugging her, whispering thanks in her ear.  
"Good," Charity said, happy she could help. "So that's four coffees." Angel giggled. "And one formula," said Charity.  
Luis took the baby in his arms and was about to feed her from the bottle he had just prepared, when Gwen spoke up softly from the chair beside him. "Luis," she asked, "could I do that? I mean, could I feed her? I'd like to hold her if you don't mind." She looked down, embarrassed for asking.  
Luis couldn't say no. He handed Angel gently to her and the baby smiled up at Gwen. She liked this woman already. Gwen fed the baby, who was very hungry. She was so good-natured, never once fussing. "That's a good baby," said Gwen. She looked at Luis. "What's her name?"  
"Angel," he answered with pride.  
Gwen smiled back at the baby. "Angel. That's the perfect name for her."  
"Luis!" came a furious voice from behind him. He spun around and saw Pilar in the doorway, looking tired and enraged. She stared at Gwen and the girl was frozen with fear.  
"Mama, you should go back to bed," said Luis, standing and going to his mother's side.  
"No," she said. "What is she doing here and why is she feeding the baby?" She glared at Gwen with anger and hatred in the purest forms. 


	4. Hatred From An Unlikely Source

Gwen wanted to look away from Pilar, but her eyes were locked onto Pilar's scorching stare of fury. "Answer me!" Pilar demanded. "What is Gwen Hotchkiss doing in my house on this night of all nights holding my granddaughter?" She was irate. She blamed the Hotchkisses for Theresa's death and she hated them both.  
"Mama, stop it," said Luis, touching her shoulder. "She's just been through a really tough ordeal. She doesn't need you being mad at her."  
Charity spoke up tp break the tension. "Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, why don't I make you some coffee?" she asked.  
"Thank you, Charity," said Pilar, putting her hand on her head. She looked at Gwen once more. "I want you out of here now! Oh dios mio!" she groaned. She sat in down.  
Gwen handed the baby to Miguel and stood, wincing in pain. "Gwen, no," said Luis. "Stay. You don't have to go anywhere."  
"But she said—" Gwen began, but Luis cut her off.  
"I don't care," he said. "There's no way I'm letting you go back out into that storm."  
Gwen felt calm once more. Luis meant what he said when he promised she would be safe. She was so thankful for Luis. He would protect her from everything, even Pilar. She sat down, and smiled slightly and Charity slid her a mug of warm coffee. She sipped it and gave the girl a thankful smile.  
Charity was about to hand Pilar her coffee when Luis intercepted it. "Let me make sure you made her coffee right, Charity," he said.  
"But Luis, I know how she likes her coffee," she said, confused. He winked at her and showed her a bottle of sedatives where Pilar couldn't see them. Charity smiled, following his lead. "Oh, I knew I forgot something. Silly me."  
Luis opened the bottle and dropped a sedative into the steaming hot liquid. The pill melted immediately. He served it to his angry mother and she drank it shakily. "The Hotchkisses are horrible people! All of them!" she said between sips.  
Gwen turned red, feeling awful. Pilar had every right to say such things. It was Rebecca's fault Theresa was dead.  
Luis went behind Gwen and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He whispered softly into her ear. "Just don't listen to her. She'll be asleep soon enough." This comforted her and she sipped her coffee.  
Pilar finished her coffee. "Luis," she said, "help me, I'm exhausted."  
"This is what anger does, mama," he said. He helped his mother up and lead her out of the room.  
Gwen exhaled heavily and a weight lifted off of her chest that she didn't realize was there. She felt better. It was nearly inconceivable in her own mind that just a little while ago she had thought about killing herself.  
  
Meanwhile in the Crane Mansion, Rebecca allowed something to happen that didn't often occur. She showed her human side. She sat in the living room looking troubled. Ivy Crane sped into the room in her electric wheel chair. "What's wrong with you?" snapped the blonde woman.  
"It's Gwen," she said.  
"Oh don't tell me death makes her squeamish," she said. "Theresa's death is the best thing that could happen to her. That and marrying my Ethan." She took pride in the mear mention of her son's name. "Where is Gwen anyway?"  
"I don't know," said Rebecca. "She ran off after Ethan came to say goodbye."  
"Say goodbye?" asked Ivy. "What do you mean?"  
"Ethan's left town," Rebecca said. "He came to say goodbye to Gwen and took off."  
"And not to me? Not to his mother?" Ivy was hurt.  
"Oh, screw your Ethan!" said Rebecca. "My daughter ran out there and I have no idea where she is. She could have been struck by lightening."  
"Excuse me! Don't you ever talk about Ethan like that!" said Ivy. She began chasing Rebecca around with her wheel chair.  
"Muriel!" screamed Rebecca. "Help! Speed Racer's on the lose!" The chase went on even with Muriel's intervention. Soon Ivy was chasing the both around the ground floor. All memory of Gwen and Ethan had faded in the pursuit.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, Pilar was asleep. Charity came down the stairs to Luis and Gwen in the living room. "I made sure Miguel was alright. I hate to leave you guys, but I have to go. Aunt Grace was a wreck this morning and now she's probably worse."  
"Okay, Charity," said Luis. "Somebody picking you up?"  
"Yeah, Sam is," she said. "I'm really sorry about your loss."  
"Thanks, Charity, for everything," said Luis.  
"No problem." Suddenly she heard Sam's car horn. "That's my ride. Bye, Luis. Bye, Gwen. Hope your ankle gets better."  
Gwen smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Bye, Charity." Charity turned at left. "She's a sweet girl," said Gwen.  
"Yeah," he said. "She makes my brother so happy. They remind me of—" he stopped himself, but Gwen finished.  
"Of you and Sheridan," she said. He looked away. "Don't let it get you down," she said. "I understand how much you loved her. She love you so much, too, and I know she still does as she watches you from her cloud up there in Heaven. And you know what? One of these days, she's going to send you someone knew and that person will make you so happy, and Sheridan will happy too." She hugged Luis. It was almost funny how the roles were reversed.  
"Thanks, Gwen," he said.  
"No problem. It's the least I could do to thank you," she said, rubbing his back a little. "You saved my life. I would have drowned out there if you hadn't come by and rescued me. I can never thank you enough. You made me realize that I have so much to live for."  
"Your welcome," he said. "You ought to get some sleep. I'll take the couch for tonight. You can have my bed."  
"Oh, Luis, I don't want to be alone tonight," she said. "Please don't leave me."  
"Alright," he said, staying in her hold. "We can stay here."  
"Thank you," she said with a yawn. Her eyes closed. "You're wonderful," she said.  
"Naw," he said. He looked at her face and saw she was asleep. He just sat there holding her and soon fell asleep himself. 


End file.
